themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wednesday Phenomenon
About John Keel wrote about a trend he referred to as “The Wednesday Phenomenon". After analyzing UFO reports from 1966-68, Keel determined that the “greatest number of sightings are reported on Wednesday, and then they slowly taper off through the rest of the week". (OperationTrojanHorse:Page12,Ch1) Keel concluded that, for whatever reasons, Wednesday is the day when people are most likely to encounter UFOs or other strange things. In Mothman Prophecies, Keel wrote: "I had collected some seven hundred UFO reports from 1966 and discovered that the greatest number of sightings, 20 percent, took place on Wednesdays". (Mothman:Page166,Ch11) "No one except the U.S. Air Force had attempted even a superficial statistical analysis of UFO sightings before, so my findings were greeted with howls of derision by the scientists who posed as experts on the phenomenon. Then Dr. David Saunders of Colorado University fed several thousand sightings into a computer and found the Wednesday phenomenon remained stable. That day produced the largest number of sightings, well beyond the laws of chance and averages." (Mothman:Page167,Ch11) He wrote that the frequency of Wednesday sightings "removes the phenomenon from a framework of chance or coincidence." After he discovered the pattern, other researchers and historians found "a number of early statements and cases which further indicated that this Wednesday phenomenon had been observed and reported upon long ago." (OperationTrojanHorse1970 - Pg109,ch6) Commenting on this apparent Wednesday trend, as well as the patterns he noticed in the reported geographical locations, Keel asked: "Does this sound like the work of Martians or extraterrestrial strangers? Or does it sound like the work of someone who is using our maps and calendars and may, therefore, know a great deal about us, even though we know very little about 'them'?" (OperationTrojanHorse:Page13,Ch1) "So here was another curious contradiction. The entities professed to be ignorant of our time frame; yet the objects managed to fly to a rigid schedule that could be measured by our clocks and calendars." (Mothman:Page166,Ch11) Distribution of UFO Reports - 1950 (Mothman:Page168,Ch11) DAY United States Spain Belgium Total Percentage Sunday 40 6 23 69 9.8 Monday 53 8 42 103 14.7 Tuesday 44 15 43 102 14.6 WEDNESDAY 57 19 56 132 18.8 Thursday 51 10 55 116 16.5 Friday 40 12 38 90 12.8 Saturday 32 13 44 86 12.7 Totals: 317 83 301 701 99.9 This Wednesday Phenomenon extends to more than just UFOs. It seems to extend to paranormal reports entirely but more research will definitely need to be done to be sure that the trend is consistent. Lore of multiple spiritual/paranormal entities states that they favor the day Wednesday for whatever reason and this pattern, which seems to apply to UFO reports, can possibly also be applied to all other frames of reference in anomalous study. In Operation Trojan Horse, Keel quotes a book of Myth and Legend which states that, according to ancient stories, demons would dwell in trees, bushes and "ruined ... desolate houses". To go to such places alone was considered dangerous and "the eves of Wednesday" were considered "dangerous times." It speaks of a demon riding chariots in the air as well as commanding hosts of "evil spirits" and says that the specific demon's "power is paramount on Wednesday." (OperationTrojanHorse1970 - Pg109,ch6) Keel Concludes: "The Wednesday phenomenon works. I've been studying it for years and I still can't say why it works. Researchers in other parts of the world have now followed my example and found similar patterns in the sightings in their own countries." (Mothman:Page167,Ch11) "Psychic and occult events seem to follow the same cycles as the UFO phenomenon" and The Wednesday Phenomenon "exists in all the frames of reference." (OperationTrojanHorse1970 - Pg331,Ch15) Monday's Child - Nursery Rhyme 1838 (Inspired the Adam's family character) Monday's child is fair of face, Tuesday's child is full of grace Wednesday's child is full of woe, Thursday's child has far to go Friday's child is loving and giving, Saturday's child works hard for a living And the child that is born on the Sabbath day Is bonny and blithe, and good and gay Some Strange Sightings on Wednesday: * (Indrid Cold) Woodrow Derenberger, Parkersburg WV, Wednesday November 2nd 1966 * (Mothman) Marcella Bennett and brother, Point Pleasant WV, Wednesday November 16th 1966 * (Mothman) Four women, Ohio Athens-Hocking County, Wednesday December 7th 1966 * (Mothman) Around five People, The TNT Area, Wednesday December 7th 1966 * (Mothman) Mabel McDaniel, Point Pleasant WV, Wednesday January 11th 1967 * (Mothman) Woman, Stewartville Minnesota, Wednesday June 27th 2007 References: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monday%27s_Child (1838) Operation Trojan Horse (1970) The Mothman Prophecies (1975) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Keel http://www.johnkeel.com/?p=2798[[Category:Mystery]]